1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrophoresis apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Gel electrophoresis is a process for distinguishing and identifying organic macromolecules. Some of the uses of gel electrophoresis are in protein analysis and DNA analysis. Gel electrophoresis typically separates macromolecule components in one or two dimensions to provide a result wherein individual macromolecule components appear as bands or spots. The resulting bands or spots may be analyzed to determine the macromolecule components.
Humans possess a staggering number of such macromolecules that await discovery in order to understand physiological functions and components. In response to this challenge, a wide variety of processes and equipment have been developed to improve the gel electrophoresis process through large-scale automation.
In a first dimension electrophoresis, a test sample is loaded onto a gel and electrophoresed. As a result of the electric field, the macromolecule components in the test sample migrate and become physically separated in one dimension on the basis of their electrical charges.
In the second dimension electrophoresis, the product of the first dimension electrophoresis is further separated on the basis of molecular weight.
The gel slab is typically electrophoresed in a tank holding a buffer fluid. The buffer fluid conducts electricity, with the purpose of the buffer fluid being primarily to form a complete circuit from a first electrode, to a first end of a gel slab (or gel cassette), through the electrophoresis gel, and then from a second end of the gel slab to a second electrode. The gel slab or slabs are therefore desired to be in the path of an electrical current flow between the electrodes, and that the electrical current flow not circumvent the gel slabs. In order to accomplish this, the electrophoresis tank should be constructed so that the buffer fluid in the regions at the ends of the gel slabs are isolated from each other (i.e., fluid tight).
Related art electrophoresis apparatus has typically suffered from a drawback in design of the electrophoresis tank. Related art electrophoresis tanks typically include fixed partitions and seals formed between the fluid in the electrode regions and the region between the gel slabs. Such a configuration may allow fluid leakage, resulting in an electrical current leakage and an uneven or incomplete electrophoresis effect.
There remains a need in the art, therefore, for improvements in electrophoresis processing apparatus.
A gel slab sealing strip adapted for use in an electrophoresis tank is provided according to a first aspect of the invention. The sealing strip comprises a body having a height, at least one flap extending outwardly from the body and having a height substantially equal to the body, and a core extending at least partially through the body, wherein the sealing strip is adapted to be inserted into a corresponding receptacle in a bottom of the electrophoresis tank.
A gel slab sealing strip adapted for use in an electrophoresis tank is provided according to a second aspect of the invention. The sealing strip comprises a body having a substantially circular cross-section and a height, at least one flap extending outwardly from the body and having a height substantially equal to the body, and a core extending through the body and substantially centered in the body, the core including an exposed core portion extending a predetermined distance outside the body, the core having a rigidity greater than the body, wherein the exposed core portion is adapted to be inserted into a corresponding receptacle in a bottom of the electrophoresis tank.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.